7th Book Ending
by kewlausgirl
Summary: The final show down between Harry and Voldermort. Who wins? What becomes of Voldermort? This short onechapter story reveals all, and not everything ends in the way we expected..


Disclaimer: Sigh.. yes another disclaimer.. Ok, here we go. I do not, and never will own any Harry Potter characters, unless of course J.K. Rowling somehow gives me the owner rights.. which I assure will never happen. Though, I do have one secret ambition to own Malfoy (grins). Oh, damn, did I just say that out loud??  
  
A/N: This is a short one-chapter story of how I imagine the final battle between Harry and Voldermort. But.. it has a twist at the end!! So, read and enjoy my:  
  
7th Book ending!  
  
Harry and Voldermort looked each other in the eye..  
  
"You will never win, Harry!" voldermort shouted, a green glow of magic sparking around him, getting bigger and bigger.  
  
"Yeah? Well we'll just have to see then won't we?" Harry yelled back even louder, pure rage building inside of him. Funny, but he didn't even feel scared. not even terrified of dying. It was as if some force was awakening from inside of him. Harry felt a spark crackle next to his ear, and was surprised to see blue sparks and an equal amount of energy of magic to Voldermort's getting larger by the minute.  
  
"Harry, we believe in you!" Harry looked his right. His mother and father's silhouette figures were outlined in the darkness. They were both smiling proudly at him.  
  
"Sirius is coming Harry... He wants to see what you were meant to do all along." His father said. A crack sounded like a whip, and then a second sounded. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore appeared. Harry was sure he was going to come over to his defence... but Dumbledore stayed put.  
  
"Harry, this is what is meant to happen. We are all here for you Harry..." Dumbledore looked grim in the face, and now more than ever he looked extremely old and worn out.  
  
Snape stood out from behind Voldermort then, and walked over to Dumbledore.  
  
"What are you doing?" Voldermort cried, finally realising, though evidently enraged.  
  
"I am showing my true self." Snape replied silkily.  
  
Lucius looked at Snape utterly shocked, and then his face turned into disgust.  
  
"You're scared aren't you? That's it, isn't it? You're scared of the Dark Lord"  
  
"No. I just happen to know where my loyalty lies." Snape looked at Dumbledore.  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. So, Dumbledore was right about Snape all along. He glanced at Snape, and could have sworn for just a second that Snape had a look of respect in his eyes.  
  
"Traitor!" The Dark Lord, snarled, white with hatred. "I should have known."  
  
"So you're not all what you say you are then," Harry interrupted his most loathed enemy with delight. "I thought a wizard such as yourself would know things like this! I mean, you are the most powerful wizard of all aren't you."  
  
Voldermort's red eyes looked like they were about to burst.  
  
"Clearly not the smartest though are you?" Harry said even more loudly.  
  
"Crucio!" Shouted Voldermort, though he was so shaken with rage his spell missed Harry by an inch, and Harry needn't have put his shield up.  
  
Another loud noise, but this time it wasn't a whip crack. It was more of a sizzling noise. Harry looked again to his right. "Sirius!!!" he cried.  
  
"Hey Harry. Wow you look good!" He laughed, "Go get that blundering idiot for me ok, Harry."  
  
"You bet." Harry's voiced cracked. How he missed him. Harry looked over at Ginny to make sure she was ok. She had been through hell and was lying beside a shaking Hermione who was being comforted by a fearful Ron. Neville was lying wounded on the ground next to Ginny, moaning. Neville had put up a huge fight as well, which resulted with Bellatrix's bloody corpse on the ground over near where Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were whimpering with fright.  
  
The veil shone brightly from where Harry's parents and godfather appeared. He glanced at Luna again, and she had a knowing look on her face, and harry grinned. She looked stricken again as Neville began to moan louder, and crawled over to him to comfort him.  
  
Perhaps this is what made Harry become even more determined to make Voldermort pay. Love from his parents and Sirius. Respect from Snape. Loyalty from his friends and his love for Ginny that made power surge inside, such a force, which Voldermort would never have. With in an instant Harry knew what he was meant to do. This was it. The battle to end all battles. Either he or Voldermort must die, and it sure wasn't going to be him.  
  
It happened all in a blur. Harry's friends and family egging him on. Even Dobby was there, "Harry Potter is a wondrous person, he is!"  
  
Harry gripped his wand harder, and voldermort tensed up. Their powers growing around them met each other's. The impact created such a tremendous noise, causing everyone except the two most powerful wizards to jump.  
  
Voldermort said the frightening word then, "Arvada Kedavra!!" His wand pointed directly at Harry's head. At the same time, however, Harry bellowed the two words "Avarda Kedavra", with perhaps even more force than his opponent's.  
  
A green jet of light shot out of Voldermort's wand, charging at Harry's, and a blue jet of light came out of Harry's wand. Harry barely had time to be confused by the difference in colour of the exact same spell, when the two spells met and a huge explosion occurred. A huge white light flashed and both Harry and the Dark Lord flew backwards, and fell to the ground.  
  
Harry awoke with a start and sat up. Pain instantly seared over through his entire body, and even more pain in his scar.  
  
"Harry, lay back down will you! You could hurt yourself!" Said a voice, Harry couldn't recognise.  
  
"What? Where am I?" Harry groaned and looked up to see a grey haired lady with a white cloak over an emerald green robe.  
  
"Your in St Mungo's hospital." She replied. "I am?" Harry replied softly, wondering if he was dreaming.  
  
"Harry!" Harry turned his head to see Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Neville and Luna come hurriedly in. Followed by a weary Dumbledore, an unusually disgruntled Snape, McGonagall, and the remaining Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Ginny and Hermione flung their arms around Harry almost strangling him, sobbing with relief.  
  
"Hey, mate. You better look at this." Ron said grinning at Harry and handing him the Daily Prophet, with a headline saying, 'Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, destroyed the Dark Lord only two days ago.'  
  
Harry Potter, we are confirmed from Dumbledore and several other witnesses, confronted You Know Who with a terrible showdown, two nights ago, in the department of Mysteries. "With tremendous power surging around both Harry and You Know Who, even far more power than I ever was able to produce, nor ever will!" comments Professor Dumbledore with a look of sheer pride on his face. "Now we are definitely sure the war is over and along with the horrors! Not even the Dark Lord wouldn't be able to survive being vaporised into smoulderines now would he?' said a cheerful Professor McGonagall.  
  
Harry looked up from the Daily Prophet. Everyone was looking at him, and Hermione and Ginny had stopped hugging him. So many questions whirled through his mind. Harry decided to ask the most important one. "I vaporised Voldermort!?"  
  
To his amazement Dumbledore laughed. Snape looked at the headmaster in surprise.  
  
"You put on quite a show Harry. Though, most of us were knocked out from the blast. Everyone except Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. Oh, yes and me." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.  
  
"So I've been in here for two nights??" Harry asked, and then, "I survived??"  
  
Mrs Weasley answered, "No, dear, you have been in here for at least two weeks. The beam of light hit you the worst, that is, after You Know Who. But the news paper is at least 12 days old."  
  
"Voldermort" Harry corrected automatically, and to his surprise no one shuddered.  
  
"Yes, Harry, you survived, perhaps because your mothers love for you protected you once again, not to mention your father's and Sirius's. Or (Dumbledore looked over at Ginny and Harry's friends) perhaps it was friendship and love from your friends, which kept you fighting to stay alive. I must admit at times I, and we (Dumbledore looked around the room) thought you wouldn't ever wake up again." Dumbledore said his voice unusually strained.  
  
"Well I'm alive now and that's all that counts," Harry said, then smiled at Ginny, and kissed her on the cheek affectionately, "Guess I can move in with you guys now or something (The Weasleys beamed). It looks like I won't need to go back to the Dursley's this summer after all, nor any other time, now that I have graduated...."  
  
Epilogue  
  
A dark haired boy got up, put his glasses on and got dressed. He looked into the mirror, where his face shone brightly. He looked over at a red head boy, who was still in bed snoring peacefully. He smiled to himself. He was the defeater of the Dark Lord after all, and he had finally become an Auror, if not the best one yet. He looked over at his best friend, who seemed determined not to wake out of his dream and walked out of his room to meet his girlfriend, his best friend's sister.  
  
...However, the boy did not realise something inside of him, watching his every move, imprisoned in his body. After all, what did happen to the Dark Lord? He definitely wasn't a ghost; because the ghosts never sensed him appear. He was not in the Other Realm, as the boy's parent's confirmed him not there. Where was he though? The most awful thing had happened to the Dark Lord the night he was defeated. far worse than death. He was imprisoned in the very boy who had defeated him, twice. Imprisoned, as a spirit, inside of Harry Potter. However, since he was no more than a spirit, he could not possess anyone, not like he could before. No, he was definitely dead. He was destined to live inside the very boy he despised until the boy's death. Which could be a very long time, because if the Dark Lord couldn't kill Harry, who or what else could? 'Dumbledore was right' the Dark Lord thought, screaming, but not really being able to; finally realising the truth. 'There defiantly is a worse thing than death.'  
  
**** Okay, so how was it? Hope you guys liked my twisted ending. So, my loveliessssss, don't forget to review, review and review.. 


End file.
